


Фантазия в четыре руки

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene, AU о том, что на самом деле произошло с хоркруксом-медальоном, Регулусом Блэком и его предательством.</p>
<p>Написано на фест «Мы пишем историю!» на «Polyjuice Potion» на заявку aldaria «Если бы история пошла по другому пути? Если бы братья Блэки не умерли, а поступили на службу в Аврорат? Если бы их связывала очень крепкая дружба, преданность и братские узы? И если бы младший из братьев оказался совсем не мрачным затворником, каким мы его знали, а раздолбаем и остряком похлеще самого Сириуса?..»</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/><a href="https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/6101/73596289.4/0_b5f6a_e7abc6a4_orig">
      <img/></a>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Иллюстрация © Aldaria</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Фантазия в четыре руки

I 

_1976 год, июль_

— Сириус Блэк! Немедленно снимите со стены это... это... 

— Да отвали ты! 

— Ты!.. Да как ты... 

В коридоре с грохотом захлопывается дверь, и Регулус морщится. Три дня с начала летних каникул, и все время... вот так. 

В соседней комнате что-то с размаху бьется в стену; несколько лет назад еще можно было бы зайти к нему и, присев на край кровати, молча смотреть, как он постепенно отходит от приступа обиды и бешенства; сейчас же это попросту невозможно. Регулус Блэк, младший брат, оказался одним из породы предателей и слизеринцев; Сириус Блэк, гриффиндорец, не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего. Рег смотрит в потолок и снова вспоминает их лица: Джеймс Поттер, с тонкой и злой улыбкой на губах летит ему наперерез на квиддичном поле; внизу надрываются его лучшие друзья: оборванец Люпин и заморыш Петтигрю. Сириус смотрится рядом с ними, как принц рядом с отребьем. 

Но он тоже смотрит на Поттера, и Поттер ловит снитч. 

Палочка крутится в пальцах, бесполезная, как сухой прут. В слизеринской гостиной, у камина, где обычно собираются старшекурсники, вот уже полгода витают странные слухи; обрывки разговоров возникают и замолкают там и тут. Эйвери, Розье; замухрышка Снейп. Мать смотрит строго и чуть озлобленно, словно Регулус как-то виноват в том, что вытворяет его брат. Словно он разделяет все это с ним: плакаты с длинноволосыми рокерами, голыми женщинами и мотоциклами, маглорожденных или отверженных приличным обществом друзей, непристойные ругательства через слово и бутылку огневиски в сундуке. 

Он не разделяет. 

По коридору снова что-то проносится, подобно смерчу; ударяется о стену дверь. 

— Инсендио! Инсендио!!! 

— Хватит! Отвали! Пошла на... 

Треск рвущейся ткани, какой-то грохот. 

— Ах так?! — Сириус взбешен. Рег словно наяву видит: вот он сжимает кулаки (в одном из них зажата бесполезная палочка), вот отталкивает красную от гнева мать — и выскакивает из комнаты. Шаги, дробью скатывающиеся по лестнице — и распахивающаяся вперед летящего заклинания входная дверь. 

Грохот захлопнувшейся дубовой створки. Тишина. 

В этот момент Регулус отчетливо понимает, что он не вернется. 

_1977 год, февраль_

Когда Джеймс приходит из душевой, Сириус лежит на кровати в глубокой задумчивости; его серые глаза, остановившись, смотрят в потолок. 

Поттер смотрит тоже, но кроме пыльного полога кровати Блэка ничего интересного там не видит. 

— Ты заметил, Джейми, — задумчиво тянет Сириус, не меняя направления взгляда, — слизеринцы опять что-то затевают... 

Поттер вспоминает: утром в Хогсмиде компания старшекурсников в строгих черных мантиях действительно проследовала по одному из узких переулочков и исчезла в дверях невзрачного кабака под вывеской «Долгий волк». Какое дурацкое название. 

— Слизеринцы всегда что-то затевают, — отвечает он, плюхаясь на свою кровать и доставая из кармана снитч. — Что особенного на этот раз? 

Сириус молчит. Джеймс выжидает минутку, подбрасывая спящий мячик на ладони, потом пожимает плечами и тянется за книгой. 

«В тысяча девятьсот сорок седьмом году румынский ловец Евген Тояну поймал снитч уже на третьей минуте матча...» 

— С ними был Рег. 

Сначала Поттер не понимает. Рег? Потом до него доходит. Рег. Регулус Блэк. Шестой курс Слизерина. На памяти Джеймса Сириус не общается с собственным братом вот уже несколько лет. Поттер молчит, ожидая продолжения, но Сириус опять смотрит в потолок, и Джеймс, пожав плечами, возвращается к книге. 

«Матч начался с атаки загонщика-немца...» 

_1977 год, октябрь_

У Беллатрикс теплые руки и тяжелая грудь — Регулус внезапно для себя самого отмечает это, когда она обнимает его в комнате на втором этаже «Кабаньей головы». 

— Ты так вырос, — в такт мыслям мурлычет она, усаживаясь напротив; на столике между ними испускает парок заварочный чайник, но Беллатрикс морщится, одновременно брезгливым и изящным жестом отодвигая чашку подальше. Ложечка на блюдце тоненько звенит. 

— Ты вырос, — говорит она своим глубоким и хрипловатым голосом, — ты уже знаешь, что будешь делать дальше? 

Регулус поводит плечами — надменно, но ему все равно кажется, что выходит зябко. Сириус вот уже несколько месяцев учится в Аврорской школе; матушка же сделалась совсем плоха и только бормочет о былом величии, да в слизеринской гостиной жалкая малышня шепчется о Темном Лорде. Регулус снова передергивает плечами. Все, кто имел хоть какой-то вес в магическом обществе, закончили Хогвартс в прошлом году. Ему не повезло родиться чуть позже; родиться не в один год с Сириусом. Млад-ший. А теперь — и единственный. Нет, я не знаю, что я буду делать дальше, Беллатрикс. 

Она улыбается почти сочувственно. Она берет его за подбородок, поворачивает голову туда-сюда. 

— У меня есть для тебя место, мальчик, — вкрадчиво говорит она. 

Регулус кивает. 

_1977 год, декабрь_

Канун Рождества они решают отметить уже на квартире, снятой Сириусу дядей Альфардом. Лили подходит к вопросу со всей серьезностью, и буквально через несколько часов холостяцкое жилище сияет чистотой, мишурой и блестками; Джеймс и Ремус, отдуваясь с мороза, втаскивают в гостиную здоровенную ель. Установленная возле камина, она постепенно расправляется и принимается источать божественный смоляной аромат, тут же смешивающийся с не менее божественным ароматом пирогов (или печенья?) с кухни. 

Сириус оглядывается по сторонам — и прицеливается; зеленое дерево оказывается увешано ало-золотыми бантами и маленькими блестящими снитчами. Джеймс и Петтигрю восхищенно свистят, а из спальни даже высовывается Ремус с совком. Блэк, картинно приосанившись, принимает их похвалы как должное. 

К вечеру в квартирку стекаются друзья. Подружки Лили, тут же подключающиеся к готовке; усталый Тонкс — его мантия вся переливается на свету от намерзшего на ней инея, словно Тед очень долго где-то гулял. В половину одинадцатого все садятся к столу, и Сириус против воли отмечает, как встревоженно Андромеда переглядывается с мужем, и как тот страдальчески вздергивает брови в ответ. 

К часу женщины удаляются на кухню — не иначе как сплетничать; Джейми открывает упаковку пива, и все берут по банке; на исходе второй Сириус все-таки не выдерживает. 

— Ты сегодня выглядишь усталым, Тед. 

Тот зябко пожимает плечами: 

— В городе неспокойно... 

Слухи об участившихся стычках с бандами последователей Темного Лорда курсируют по Школе все последние месяцы; Поттер с Петтигрю, конечно, рвутся в бой, но Сириус осознает, что пока даже неясно толком, с кем. Террор в стране, звучное имя, ополоумевшие фанатики... Поэтому сейчас он требовательно смотрит на Тонкса. Тот, уже изрядно опьяневший, устало машет рукой. 

— Опять эта шваль изо всех щелей... А Орден... 

— Орден? — цепко переспрашивает Поттер, подаваясь вперед, но Тед осекается — и надолго, на всю оставшуюся ночь замолкает. 

_1978 год, июль_

— Позвольте представить вам моего брата, — голос Беллатрикс сочится медом и ядом, она, кажется, издевается одновременно над всеми собравшимися: над собственным мужем, Рудольфом Лестранжем (Регулус видел его в последний раз несколько лет назад, и с тех пор он совершенно не изменился), над Малфоем и Ноттом, и даже над Августом Руквудом, в особняке которого и проходит сейчас этот очень странный прием. 

Регулус оглядывается — вокруг милостиво и светски улыбаются представители самой древней и чистой крови Британии; представители так или иначе связанных с Темной магией семей. Впрочем, и сам он — чистокровный Блэк. Рег изображает надменный и в меру учтивый поклон. 

Богатые представители высшего общества собрались в доме заведующего Отделом Тайн. Что в этом такого. 

— Регулус только что закончил Хогвартс... с наивысшими оценками, — говорит Беллатрикс. «Наш малыш сам сходил на горшок», — слышит Рег в ее интонациях, и на мгновение чувствует бешенство, а потом ему делается смешно. Чего они хотят, эти люди в дорогих классических мантиях? Выпить по коктейлю? Захватить власть в Британии? 

И то, и другое, и еще немного — убивать, понимает он, встречаясь взглядом с Рабастаном Лестранжем. Тот подмигивает ему, и от этого на его щеке сморщивается свежий розовый шрам. 

Магическое общество пока молчит, но оно неспокойно. Напряжение копится в воздухе, сочится со страниц газет; Регулус чувствует такие вещи, как никто другой. Что-то назревает, что-то грядет, и поэтому Беллатрикс привела его сюда; им нужны люди и нужны деньги, и наверняка им нужно что-то еще, но Регулус пока не понимает этого, он ведь только что закончил Хогвартс; сам сходил на горшок. Так они про него думают. 

Регулус улыбается. 

Через пару месяцев его представят Темному Лорду, и тот довольно быстро приблизит его к себе. Несмотря на некоторые нюансы, не такой уж плохой карьерный рост, да, Беллатрикс? 

Да, мой маленький брат. 

_1978 год, август_

— Ура-а-а! 

Пена выплескивается из огромных стаканов, и они смеются, как ненормальные — им хорошо, они пьяны, они закончили Школу и теперь — настоящие авроры, ура-а-а! Сириус со всей дури хлопает Поттера по плечу, и Поттер делает то же самое; служить порядку в Магической Британии их отправили под начало самого Аластора Хмури, и уж этот-то научит их всему, чему надо, и будет много драк, расследований и погонь, и восхищенные взгляды девушек, и попойки, и награды... 

Сириус залпом осиливает кружку и шарахает ею по столу; Поттер целует Лили, у Лонгботтома, как обычно, от пары пинт пива делается потерянный вид. Петтигрю уже что-то напевает — своим скрипучим голосом, без единого намека на слух; Ремус забился в угол и сидит там грустный. Ничего, Рем, и тебе найдем работу... Обязательно! 

Ничто не может выбить Сириуса из колеи сейчас: ни то, что на самом деле поначалу их с Поттером ждут полные дни бумажной волокиты и дела из серии найти пару пропавших ложечек, зачарованных на хороший аппетит; ни то, что бедному другу Люпину никак не удается устроиться на работу, и на его маггловском пиджаке появляется все больше заплат; ни то, что Джейми, кажется, окончательно потерял голову от рыжей девчонки, и у них, о Мерлин, кажется, все серьезно! 

Ни то, что в музыкальном автомате в пику всеобщему веселью начинает играть Шуберт, любимая мелодия Регулуса; Регулуса, которого он не видел вот уже год. Ре-гу-лу-са-Блэ-ка. Сириус кривит губы, глядя, как официантка со смехом и извинениями колотит автомат по фанерному боку, и пластинка перескакивает, и начинает играть какой-то рок-н-ролл. 

Ничто не может выбить Сириуса из колеи. 

Спустя несколько месяцев им расскажут об Ордене Феникса и об истинном положении в стране, и Блэк будет хмуриться, слушая чересчур хорошо знакомые фамилии: Лестранжи, Эйвери, Малфои; чистая кровь. И он не будет снова думать об особняке на площади Гриммо, вовсе нет. 

Ведь к некоторым вещам невозможно вернуться даже в воспоминаниях. 

II 

_1979 год, февраль_

— Я думал, ты не придешь. 

Он лишь холодно улыбается. 

Сириус снова погружается в размышления — что сделало его настолько жалким, чтобы вызвать на встречу брата? Чтобы вообще вспомнить о брате? Женитьба Поттера? Новая работа Петтигрю? Уныние в Ордене? 

Проснувшееся после смерти матери чувство вины? 

— Чем ты занят сейчас? — спрашивает Сириус неловко. Регулус неопределенно пожимает плечами. На нем дорогая бархатная мантия, волосы безупречно уложены в дурацкое каре. Подстригись, Рег, хочется завопить Сириусу и все это взлохматить, как в детстве, но прикосновение — в этой реальности, в этом полупустом кабаке, этим холодным зимним днем — кажется чем-то немыслимым, попросту невозможным; руки Сириуса лежат на столе, как два бесполезных бревна. 

Минуты капают почти осязаемо; серые глаза Регулуса скользят по лицу без всякого интереса и снова возвращаются к часам. Им не о чем разговаривать, это абсолютно очевидно, и абсолютно очевидно, что брат ничего не будет рассказывать о себе, и, в общем, у него есть на это полное право, ведь Сириус бросил его гораздо раньше, попросту забыл про него, был увлечен: Поттер, Мародеры, карта, анимагия, Поттер. 

На свадьбе Джеймса он выпил две пинты виски и чуть не подох. 

В часах щелкает минутная стрелка, становясь на двенадцать, и Регулус изящно встает, аккуратно оправляет мантию. И тогда Сириус хватает его за руку. 

— Рег, скажи... Ты же не с ними? — шепчет он очень разборчиво, и сжимает пальцы чуть сильнее, не выпуская из захвата узкую аристократическую ладонь. 

Слухи. Слухи — вот что по-настоящему приводит его сюда. 

_1979 год, март_

Регулус садится за рояль; руки сами собой наигрывают что-то из Бетховена, потом что-то из Листа. Регулус слушает пустой дом, звуки фортепиано разносятся в нем далеко, до самых, кажется, потаенных уголков чердака. Он знает: здесь никого нет, нет никого, кроме домовых эльфов; мать и отец в фамильной усыпальнице, в особняк Блэков на площади Гриммо не приходит никто. 

«Ты не с ними?», — спрашивает Сириус. У Темного Лорда очень бледное лицо, кровь капает с его тонких пальцев; он говорит: подойди, мальчик. Аромат темной магии так силен, что кружится голова. Лорд берет его за подбородок, изучая с пристальностью змеи; Регулус облизывает губы, красные отпечатки останутся на его щеках, и однажды ему покажется, что они просто не отмываются. 

Однажды. Потом. 

Ты не такой как все, тянет Темный Лорд. В тебе нет страха, но в тебе есть страсть. Одно желание, одно-единственное желание — что живет в тебе, Регулус Блэк? 

Рег вздрагивает и снова облизывает губы; он почти недоступен для легилименции, и именно поэтому Волдеморт держит его при себе. Как интересную игрушку. Как опасную игрушку. Как игрушку, которую следует разобрать. 

Боль, боль, боль; знала ли ты, Белла, куда приводишь меня? Вряд ли. Но и вряд ли сейчас жалеешь. Темный Лорд занят важными изысканиями, легилименция — это очень полезно для общего дела. 

Никакого «общего дела» не существует. 

Единственное желание, думает Рег, начиная наигрывать Шуберта, фантазию в четыре руки. Мелодия гола, мелодия неполна; он не справляется с тем, чтобы сыграть ее в одиночку — и прекращает играть совсем. 

Крышка рояля опускается тихо, но кажется, что падает с грохотом. 

_1979 год, апрель_

— Mamas in the kitchen, daddies on the phone and nobody knows what's going on... 

Пальцы Сириуса заплетаются, слова заплетаются тоже, а его голос совсем хриплый. Джеймс перешагивает через кучу бутылок, вывернутые джинсы, какое-то тряпье, какого черта, говорит он. Блэк! 

— Я в отпуске, Поттер, и поэтому отвали. Бери свою крошку-у-у, — блюзовый мотив, та-дам, та-дам, та-дам, та-дам, говорит гитара, — бери свою крошку, о, бери свою крошку... И отваливай нах... 

Поттер приподнимает стоящую рядом с диваном бутылку виски — в ней плещется едва ли четверть. Сириус Блэк пьян. 

Поттер не знает, что делать. 

— Он не ответил мне, представляешь, — неожиданно трезвым голосом говорит Блэк, прижимая струны ладонью. — Он мне не ответил, но я все равно знаю, что эти ублюдки прибрали его; я зна-а-аю... 

Он неожиданно откидывает голову на подлокотник дивана, закрывая глаза; у него очень бледное лицо и синие круги под глазами, и жилка на шее бьется так медленно: тук, тук; гитара выскальзывает у него из рук, и Джеймс едва успевает подхватить тяжелый джазовый Gibson, баритон, черный и изящный как сам Сириус Блэк. 

— Бери свою крошку, бэйби, — шепчет Сириус, не открывая глаз, — и вали-ка ты нах. 

_1979 год, апрель_

Медальон крутится на цепочке, золото сверкает перед глазами. 

— Ты знаешь, что это, мальчик? — спрашивает Темный Лорд; Регулусу кажется, что кровь стекает с медальона, капает тяжелыми глянцевитыми каплями на столешницу, но это, конечно, не так. Рег отрицательно качает головой. 

— Нет, мой лорд. 

Он не знает. Он ничего не видел прошлой ночью, когда, спасаясь от нахлынувшей тоски, не вернулся домой и остался в особняке. Шорох змеиной кожи, белые вспышки света, туман — и нечеловеческий крик: так могла бы кричать реальность, безжалостно раздираемая в клочки. 

Звуковой взрыв, ударивший по ушам. Темный Лорд — на полу, без сознания. И проклятый медальон, сияющий мертвенным светом, крутящийся в пустоте, словно чья-то невидимая рука держит за цепь. 

Рывком распахнувшиеся глаза Волдеморта пусты, и Регулус неожиданно думает о том, как легко было бы сейчас его убить. Он неожиданно думает: что он делает здесь, рядом с этим человеком (или уже не человеком?), рвущимся к неясной власти и проповедующим странные идеи? Регулусу Блэку плевать на грязнокровок, и это даже смешно. Регулусу не нужна власть, не нужно признание. 

Что он делает рядом с этим не-человеком, два раза в неделю выворачивающим его наизнанку до состояния бессмысленного тряпья? 

«Единственное желание», говорит Темный Лорд. Рег кривится. 

Все могло бы быть гораздо менее банальным и гораздо более осмысленным, но пустота внутри и снаружи диктует свои условия. 

Не так ли, брат? 

Темный Лорд улыбается, пряча медальон в бледной узкой ладони. 

_1979 год, май_

Ремус сидит за столом, сложив перед собой руки, и его монотонный голос тих и словно бы пронизан болью; как будто Ремус сдерживает, сдерживает, терпит эту боль, но она все равно прорывается — в его надломленном голосе, в нервных движениях обветренных губ. 

— Говорят, в Министерстве все плохо. Участились нападения на магглов, в Ордене все в ярости и в тоске — мы попросту не успеваем отслеживать ни их сходки, ни их мерзкие шабаши-посвящения, ни атаки на выбранных в жертву людей. Аврорат не справляется тоже — ну да это тебе лучше знать. 

— Лучше... — эхом откликается Блэк. Он не скажет этого Ремусу, но Аврорат с каждым днем все больше напоминает разворошенный муравейник. Из Министерства приходят противоречивые, уже почти истерические приказы; страну медленно, но верно поглощает не война даже — террор; террор умелый, точечный, хорошо финансированный... Пока что они не поймали ни одного из этих ублюдков, не считая всякой швали; на границе с Шотландией взбунтовались подкупленные Волдемортом великаны. Всякая дрянь, словно разбуженная Темной магией, лезет изо всех щелей: от роев злобных пикси до поднимающихся на кладбищах мертвецов. Еще немного, и Лондон захлестнет паника; он чувствует это, он чувствует это, как никто другой. 

— Мы не справляемся, Сириус, — говорит Ремус; у него в глазах тоска. — Эти дряни... Эти вшивые бляди, — внезапно вспыхивает он, — чего они добиваются, Блэк?! Такое чувство, что убивать, пытать, разрушать — им просто нравится, они испытывают от этого извращенное удовольствие! Как это может быть?! 

Я расскажу тебе, мой друг-оборотень; мой друг, ненавидящий насилие больше всего на свете. Я расскажу тебе, как Темная магия дразнит и греет душу; как манят безнаказанность и власть, и ощущение силы, текущей с твоей ладони... Об этом помнит каждый Блэк. 

«Ты ведь не с ними?!» 

Сириус смотрит на Ремуса и впервые задумывается — а знают ли они. Знают ли они о тебе, брат? 

_1979 год, июнь_

В заросшем саду на самой окраине Лондона неожиданно пахнет как в детстве — землей, и немного водой, подгнившим деревом, уже увядающей сиренью; словно они с Сириусом снова прячутся от надоедливого гувернера в парке позади их летнего дома в Эссексе. Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, я иду тебя искать. Старая деревянная стена холодит, и Рег считает секунды: раз — на лице Беллатрикс расцветает ухмылка. Два — Розье поднимает палочку и ловит ее взгляд. Три — кивает она, и в воздух со вспышкой взмывает Темная метка. Четыре — он отталкивается от стены. Пять... 

Сад прорезают багровые вспышки; дверь дома с грохотом слетает с петель. 

— Ступефай! 

— Круцио! 

Впереди мелькают алые аврорские мантии, и Регулус, не глядя, запускает в кого-то режущим; Белла истошно и яростно визжит, Грейбек катится врукопашную с дородным черным аврором; можно было бы аппарировать уже сейчас, но азарт боя горячит обычно ледяную кровь. Рег бьет кого-то локтем; а вот дом тих, в нем даже не зажигается свет — значит, знали и ждали; откуда? 

— Уходим! Уходим!!! 

Это Макнейр. Ему, уже однажды побывавшему в Азкабане, ох как не хочется попасть туда снова. 

— Стоя-а-ать!.. 

Инкарцеро пролетает мимо, а вот от следующего заклинания он увернуться не успевает — и падает на колени. По голове словно ударили огромным молотом; перед глазами вспыхивают разноцветные звезды, кружится, кружится земля... 

— Рег?.. 

Этот голос он, наверное, узнал бы даже будучи мертвым, с кривой улыбкой думает Регулус — и окончательно проваливается в темноту. 

_1979 год, июнь, день тот же_

Белая щека под пальцами — прохладная и неожиданно гладкая. Сириус медленно отводит руку и облизывает губы. Он еще не осознал, что произошло, о нет; вот только что была стычка, а вот уже — младший брат лежит перед ним на ковре, его темные волосы растрепались, а по щекам тянутся длинные тени от ресниц. 

Его собственная гостиная. Его собственный голос, выкрикивающий: «Apparate!» Блэк, ты окончательно ебанулся. 

Он снова возвращается взглядом к Регулусу; без сознания тот выглядит таким беззащитным, и только горькая складочка между бровей никак не желает разгладиться. Скажу им, что это он меня аппарировал, думает Сириус и кладет палочку на ковер. Где-то в глубине нарастает, волной поднимается нервный смех. Очнись, Рег, хочет сказать Сириус, но его взгляд вдруг падает на тонкую руку брата. Горячий и одновременно ледяной толчок под сердце — посмотри. 

Плащ, манжет, теплая кожа... Блэк едва не разрывает тонкий шелк, вздергивая рукав — нет. Нет... Чистое, тощее предплечье, перевитое венами совсем уже по-мужски. 

Когда ты успел стать взрослым, мой брат? 

— ...Эннервейт. 

Сквозь постепенно проясняющуюся муть Регулус видит склоненное над ним лицо. 

— Рег?.. 

Хочется провалиться обратно в небытие, но чьи-то руки встряхивают, не дают забыться, и он выныривает вновь, уже яснее. Лицо над ним — лицо брата. 

— Сириус?.. Какого... 

Палочка не нашаривается, и тогда он просто отпихивает брата руками, пытаясь вскочить — но едва не падает снова. Ковер, мягкий свет, тишина — он не в Аврорате, и то хорошо; голова снова кружится, и Рег садится на пол, больше не пытаясь встать. 

— Какого хрена тут происходит?! — шипит он, и Сириус начинает смеяться. 

— Ох, слышала бы тебя маменька, — почти рыдая, заливается он. — Ее любимый младшенький — и так загибает... 

Регулус кривит губы, толком не понимая, оскал это или улыбка. Сириус вытирает глаза, выдыхает шумно — и снова покатывается со смеху. Рег смотрит на него пару секунд, а потом неловко улыбается тоже. 

Знал бы ты, как мне хотелось сказать ей хоть раз: «Матушка, отъебитесь» — просто чтобы посмотреть как вытянется ее лицо. Просто чтобы напомнить ей о тебе, Сириус... 

Смех иссякает, и они смотрят друг другу в глаза. 

— Верни мою палочку, — в конце концов спокойно говорит Регулус. Сириус едва ли не мотает головой совсем по-детски. 

— Нет. 

Лицо Регулуса рассекает ухмылка. 

— Собираешься сдать меня аврорам? — спрашивает он. — Что ж, весьма неплохая вариация библейской легенды, мой Каин. И поднимется брат на брата... — нараспев произносит он и заканчивает неожиданно мягко: — Через несколько минут они будут здесь. 

И тогда Сириус не выдерживает. Плечи Регулуса такие тонкие, а голова мотается почти безвольно, когда Блэк встряхивает его; и только язвительная полуулыбка на его лице не дает обмануться. 

— Хватит, Рег! — хрипит Сириус. — Хватит, зачем ты с ними, не надо, зачем? 

— А у меня были варианты? — все так же улыбаясь, спрашивает Регулус, мечтательно глядя в потолок, не пытаясь даже вырваться из стискивающихся все сильнее ладоней; ему, должно быть, больно, вдруг понимает Сириус, разжимая пальцы; Регулус медленно открывает глаза. 

— Верни мою палочку. 

— Нет! 

Сириус знает, что смотрит с растерянностью — и не знает, что с этим делать. 

— Останься, — почти умоляюще говорит он, вдруг чувствуя странное — чувствуя, будто Регулус, младший брат, намного, неизмеримо старше его самого с этими его дурацкими обидами, неприкаянностью и жаждой подвигов; с его Поттером, с его виски, с его баритоном. 

Регулус склоняет голову к плечу. 

— И что ты собираешься сказать тем, — он делает паузу, словно прислушиваясь, — кто появится здесь через две минуты, чтобы забрать меня в Азкабан? 

— Я скажу им, что ты мой брат, — с твердой гриффиндорской уверенностью говорит Сириус. 

Рег смотрит в ответ долго, бесконечно долго, и Сириус сам успевает осознать и всю абсурдность своего аргумента, и всю возможную бездну между ними — ведь, может быть, брат поистине предан этому чудовищу, ведь Белла же, в конце концов предана, может и Рег... 

А потом брат усмехается — почти мягко, почти ласково. Он усмехается и говорит: 

— Ладно. В конце концов, у меня у самого есть, что им предложить. 

Спустя несколько недель, когда Дамблдор пристально посмотрит на него, Регулус поймет, что по сравнению с ним Темный Лорд просто заплутавший ребенок с игрушечной волшебной палочкой в дрожащих руках. Но этого он Сириусу не скажет, а пожалеть об этом у него уже попросту не хватит времени. 

III 

_1979 год, май_

Зачем он это делает, Регулус не ответил бы даже самому себе, не то что Дамблдору, но Дамблдор не спрашивает — то ли с легкостью читает в самой глубине сознания Рега, то ли просто является старым маразматиком, и абсолютно убежденным в собственном могуществе и правоте. В любом случае, никаких объяснений не требуется, и вот теперь они с Сириусом плывут на корабле в Норвегию, Сириус много пьет, и только что, совершенно уже бессознательно пьяный, спрашивает: 

— П-почему... Почему они не поставили тебе Метку, Рег? 

«Зачем я делаю то, что я делаю?» — мысленно возводит глаза к потолку Регулус, но там, наверху, ему никто не отвечает. 

Должно быть, заняты. 

— Темного Лорда интересовала моя невосприимчивость к легилименции, и он не хотел портить свое исследование такой сильной магией, — отвечает Рег. Сириус моргает. Исследование; холодные руки и выворачивающая череп наизнанку боль; какие-то отвары, а порою даже яды; я расщеплю тебя, Регулус Блэк, я расщеплю тебя на атомы, но узнаю, о чем ты думаешь, узнаю, что за барьер стоит в твоей голове. Тебе нравится, мальчик? Ртуть стекает с его ладоней блестящими каплями, он поднимает палочку, чтобы сотворить еще один призванный вымотать до дна круциатус, и Регулус кричит. 

Это на руку, думает Регулус, с трудом вырываясь из цепких воспоминаний; это на руку, что Метки нет, и он наложил на меня всего лишь маячок на магию; именно поэтому мы сейчас плывем в чертову Норвегию на чертовом корабле, и чертов Сириус надрался и лежит прямо поперек моей койки. Вставай. 

Сириус пьяно улыбается и тянет его к себе. 

— Я буду спать здесь... И ты тоже будешь спать здесь... З... здесь, — он выговаривает слова уже с трудом, — многа-а-а места... 

От очередного неожиданно сильного рывка Регулус все-таки валится поверх — и так на секунду замирает. Сириус под ним — теплый и живой, и это совсем не похоже на то, как они обнимались в детстве; это совсем по-другому и это странно, но, в конце концов, нет ничего удивительного, что после Темного Лорда... Рег прекращает внутренний диалог усилием воли — и пихает расслабленного брата ближе к стене. 

— Подвинься, тело. 

Потом, когда Сириус, наконец угомонившись, наваливается на него, обнимая, Регулус думает, что все это к лучшему. 

_1979 год, май_

Утреннее похмелье стоит во всем теле затхлой водой, когда Сириус просыпается, но он улыбается все равно, мечтательно глядя в низкий потолок каюты; где-то там наверху, по залитой светом палубе прогуливается Рег, и Сириусу не нужно видеть, чтобы знать: вот он подходит к борту и кладет руки на леер; тонкие беззащитные кисти с голубоватыми тенями вен, пальцы машинально наигрывают фантазию Шуберта, но звуков, кроме шелеста воды за кормой и монотонного гула машин, нет. 

Сириус думает: как хорошо, что все вывернулось именно так, а не иначе. Как он орал на Хмури тогда! О, Хмури был непреклонен; он категорически не желал видеть в Ордене предателя-чистокровку, и наплевать, чей он там брат, обливиэйт немедленно, в Азкабан, и дело с концом! Регулус кивал. 

Он кивал вплоть до того момента, когда Сириус уже готов был броситься на старого параноика с кулаками; в этот момент Регулус взял его за запястье, и Блэк замолчал — словно поперхнувшись. Словно вылили ушат воды. Я принесу вам этот артефакт, сказал Регулус. 

Какой еще артефакт, Рег? 

И тут наконец заговорил Дамблдор. 

— Регулус, мальчик мой, — мягко сказал он, — можно тебя на пару минут? 

А потом оказалось все это: Норвегия, потаенный фьорд, запрет на любую магию. Сириус закидывает руку за голову и шарит под подушкой, а потом достает оттуда здоровый черный пистолет. Прикасается дулом к губам, как видел в каком-то фильме; прицеливается в потолок... 

— Хватит дурачиться. Убери эту штуку. 

Дверь каюты хлопает, и Сириус видит над собой напряженного бледного брата. 

— Берген — через три часа. 

Сириусу кажется, что Регулус боится — ну еще бы, сбежать от Волдеморта, присоединиться к Ордену, да еще и выдать местонахождение только что изготовленного Лордом артефакта. И отправиться за ним самому! Их будут преследовать, абсолютно точно; их могут ждать уже в порту. Сириус подбирается, поднимаясь с кровати; пистолет он засовывает за пояс драных джинсов. 

Регулус морщится, но больше не говорит ни слова. 

_1979 год, май, день тот же_

Знают ли они, что это такое, думает Регулус полутора часами позже; знают ли они, за чем он идет? Они, на вид доверившиеся ему, но пославшие с ним именно брата. Какая чуткость, Альбус, должно быть, вы догадываетесь, куда я его веду, к чему я его веду. 

Вы, неспособные отпустить меня одного и не желающие жертвовать никем иным. Вы, по-гриффиндорски верующие, что родная кровь удержит меня от злодеяния. Брат мой Авель, я уже приготовил нож. 

Регулус улыбается, глядя, как водную гладь распарывает надвое острый нос парохода. 

В порту их никто не встречает; впрочем, им и не могло прийти в голову, что они отправятся в Норвегию. Они берут напрокат машину, приземистую, очень длинную, с хищной крокодильей мордой. Регулус не разбирается ни в моделях, ни в марках, водить он не умеет тоже, поэтому Сириус, удовлетворенно улыбаясь, садится за руль. 

Ехать им долго, и до темноты они едут; Рег иногда поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть в сосредоточенное лицо брата. По лицу Сириуса скользят тени и солнечные полосы; каменистые холмы вокруг постепенно окутывает золотистое вечернее марево, и, кажется, ничего не может случиться с ними, пока они едут вот так; пока Сириус насмешливо кривит губы, а в бардачке болтается заряженный пистолет. Фьорд Ольдервик, две тысячи километров по извилистым дорогам Норвегии; сначала Рег думал, не фрахтовать ли рыбацкий траулер, чтобы быть совсем незаметными, но решил, что, в случае чего, на море им отбиться будет сложнее. К тому же, думает он, приятно просто ехать вот так, смотреть на Сириуса, чувствовать вибрацию шин по выглаженной автостраде. Впереди целых пять дней. 

Так много. Так мало. 

В мотеле полно свободных мест, но они снова берут одну на двоих комнату. 

_1979 год, май_

На третью ночь, которую они проводят в очередном захудалом мотельчике, Сириус просыпается от того, что что-то неуловимо меняется в комнате; он поднимает голову от подушки и видит — Рег стоит у окна, сквозь полуприкрытые жалюзи глядя на одинокий фонарь над бензоколонкой. На ровной асфальтовой площадке перед ней никого нет, но Сириус вдруг чувствует иррациональный страх. 

— Рег, — неуверенно зовет он, но голос не повинуется, и из горла вырывается только какое-то тихое бульканье. — Рег! 

Теперь выходит чуть истерично, и Регулус резко оборачивается; на нем нет ничего, кроме чуть великоватых джинсов, и кожа странно светится в полутьме. Сириус проскальзывает взглядом по расслабленно опущенным тощим сильным рукам, по животу с темной дорожкой волос, по выступающим тазовым косточкам и узким босым ступням. 

— Сириус? — спрашивает Рег. 

— Они здесь? — Блэк садится на постели, нашаривая под подушкой рифленую рукоять пистолета. 

— Нет, — отвечает Регулус, но напряжение, висящее в воздухе, и не думает таять. 

— Тебе нельзя туда идти... — тоскливо говорит Сириус. — Как только они почувствуют магию, они тебя убьют... 

Рег пожимает плечами. 

— Одному там не пройти, — спокойно говорит он. «Дамблдор решил именно так», — слышит Сириус, — «он не доверяет мне и послал именно меня; почему не больше людей? Не хватает и так», — он ухмыляется издевательски; конечно, на самом деле он ничего этого не делает, просто смотрит, и серые глаза поблескивают в свете от одинокого фонаря. 

— Иди сюда, — хрипло говорит Сириус, просто чтобы не молчать. Регулус болезненно улыбается, отлипая от рамы, и осторожно садится на край. 

А потом Сириус долго не может заснуть, слушая ровное дыхание брата; а еще чуть позже все-таки засыпает, и ему снятся обнаженные девушки, и Поттер в раздевалке квиддичного стадиона, и тонкие пальцы Регулуса, наигрывающие на баритоне «New Coat of Paint», тонкие пальцы Регулуса, скользящие по грифу; Сириус просыпается и понимает, что дышать не может — такой у него стояк. 

Он оглядывается на брата — тот спит, бледное осунувшееся лицо обращено к потолку. Блэк вздыхает, на секунду прикрывая глаза — и засовывает руку себе в штаны. Ну же, давай... Горячий изгиб бедра Изольды, чувственная мягкость ее грудей, выступающие косточки позвоночника... Тощая спина Регулуса, его пересохшие губы, жилка, бьющаяся над ключицей... Что... за... ебаное... дерьмо-о-о... 

Сириус содрогается, пачкая спермой руку. Спустя несколько очень долгих секунд разжимает сцепленные зубы и осторожно смотрит правее; брат спит, но Сириусу все равно кажется, что он знает все. 

_1979 год, май_

Регулус догадывается о планах брата задолго до того, как тот спрашивает его о точном местонахождении грота. Это пятый и последний день их пути. Или, вернее, ночь. До фьорда Ольдервик около пяти часов езды и еще два часа ходу; но Сириус говорит, что он устал вести, и просит заночевать. 

Металл пистолета уже нагрелся под рукой, рукоятка тяжелит расслабленную руку; Регулус дышит размеренно, словно и правда спит, но когда Сириус тихо-тихо встает с кровати; когда Сириус, неловко переступая босыми ногами, идет к двери, Рег бесшумно вытаскивает пистолет из-под подушки, и... 

Выстрел. 

Грохот рухнувшего на пол тела. Тишина. 

О нет, мой брат, думает Регулус, мягко садясь. Я знаю, ты хотел сделать как лучше; ты хотел, чтобы я не пострадал, ты хотел поехать в Ольдервик сам и попытаться самостоятельно забрать артефакт. Ты такой гриффиндорец, мой брат. 

Регулус склоняется над телом и не без труда поднимает его, втаскивает на кровать. Брови Сириуса до сих пор сведены и одновременно приподняты, будто он сильно и неприятно удивлен. Рег проводит кончиками пальцев по его лицу. 

У меня было время подумать, мой брат; очень много времени подумать — с того самого момента, когда я позволил аврорам обездвижить себя в твоей гостиной; с того самого момента, как Дамблдор заглянул мне в глаза. Старый интриган был силен, но даже ему пришлось поверить, что смутные видения грота и холодного моря в моей голове — это Норвегия. Я придумал это, когда понял, что он хочет отправить тебя со мной; я придумал это, чтобы у меня было немного времени. 

Придумать что-нибудь. Побыть с тобой. 

Дамблдор хотел быть уверен — если это подлог, я не угроблю тебя, как угробил бы любого другого. Дамблдор хотел быть уверен, что, в случае смертельной опасности я, опять же, не пожертвую тобой. А может быть, ты ему просто не нужен: со своим виски, своим баритоном, своим Поттером; и он отправил тебя со мной, мой брат. 

Регулус собирается быстро — нацепить брюки, черную мантию, достать палочку со дна дорожной сумки. «В этом медальоне — мое бессмертие», — ухмыляется Темный Лорд и снова произносит заклинание; легилименция едва ли не взрывает мозг, но этих бешеных усилий пока хватает, чтобы Волдеморт не понял, что Регулус читает в его мозгах — приют, обрывистые скалы берега, грот; мертвые дети... 

Сириус тяжело мотает головой, и Рег оглядывается; такой лошадиной дозы транквилизатора должно было хватить с лихвой... Нет, спит. 

Регулус глубоко вздыхает и поднимает палочку. Как только я произнесу заклинание, у меня будет не больше пары минут, мой брат. Я хотел бы успеть полюбоваться на тебя; хотел бы остаться, но наше путешествие подошло к концу. Я не могу бежать — рано или поздно меня убьют или те, или другие «свои»; я не могу взять тебя с собой — потому что ты подставишься под их палочки первым. Я не нашел никого, кем можно было бы заменить тебя — нет никого, кто доверял бы мне, а какой-нибудь маггл лишь замедлит меня; все, что я смог придумать... 

Матушка выжгла тебя с фамильного древа, и рояль в гостиной давно уже мертв, и весь особняк, но... 

Мое единственное желание, шепчут губы Рега неслышно. А потом он взмахивает палочкой. 

— Аппарэйт! 

_1979 год, май, ночь та же_

Первая защита взламывается легко; Регулус почти точно угадывает, куда приложить раненую ладонь, и стена раскрывается перед ним. Счет идет на минуты, а, может быть, и на секунды; Рег практически тормозит себя о каменное основание чаши, склоняется над прозрачной водой... 

Как сложно воспроизвести заклинание, подслушанное в чужом замутненном в мозгу; в чужом абсолютно безумном мозгу... Копия, безумно похожая копия падает в воду, а палочка делает резкое вытягивающее движение, и — сердце заходится — медальон поднимается над краем чаши. 

— Авада Кедавра!!! 

Он едва успевает упасть за мраморный постамент; это Беллатрикс, она в ярости, с ней еще несколько человек... Шорох мантий и топот ног, огибающие озеро шаги... 

Регулус выпрямляется и делает единственное, что еще можно сделать. Он сует в чашу руку. 

— А-а-а! 

Его крик на миг оглушает бегущих, но ладонь Рега уже нащупала тяжелый металл. Заклинание то ли не успело вернуть себе силу, то ли... Остается лишь надеяться, что он схватил артефакт, а не фальшивку... Мысли сонмом чуши проносятся в голове за какую-то секунду, в которую Регулус выдергивает будто сожженную до костей руку из воды. 

— Авада... 

— Кричер!!! 

Домовой эльф появляется из ниоткуда с хлопком; появляется на зов главы рода, на зов хозяина, и ему плевать на сотни километров и слои защит. Сверкает в воздухе цепь брошенного медальона, летят брызги... 

— Передай... 

— ...Кедавра! 

...Зеленая вспышка накладывается на звук хлопка. 

Пожиратели смерти в гроте одни; эльф растворился в воздухе, а в воду озера медленно оползает тело того, кого звали Регулус Блэк. 

Регулус. Рег. 

Сириус так никогда и не узнает, что медальон был все-таки украден из тайника; но когда Арка в Министерстве магии мягко примет в себя его тело, ему покажется, что там, за вуалью, кто-то пытается в одиночку сыграть «Фантазию в четыре руки».


End file.
